Maybe I can get over him
by Elzbun
Summary: What happens, when Natasha finally gives up on Ivan? Maybe she'll finally see what's been in front of her this whole time. Human names used.


It was a cold day in November, and Snow had been falling for days. It was late afternoon, and the day was grey and still. Through the grey and snow, there was a faint light of houses in the distance.

A little village. It was called National Village. It was unknown to the rest of the world, and the people that lived there lived in peace and happiness. But, in one particular house, there was no peace, in fact there was quite a commotion.

On the outskirts of the village there was a very big house, it was one of the largest in the village, but it was far out, away from the other houses, so it was very cold.

Through the frosted window, there was quite a state going on.

"No! Stay away!" Cried Ivan. Natasha was walking towards him, a scary look in her eyes.

"Come on Nii-san." She said, and she held her arms outstretched. As she got closer, Ivan pushed her away. Natasha toppled backwards, knocking over a glass vase on a table she had bumped. There was an almighty crash, when Kateryna came running in.

"Ivan!" she cried, dropping the books he was holding and rushed over the him. "What are you doing? Pushing Natasha like that!" she shook his shoulder.

"But she won't stop! Why won't you leave me alone Natasha! I hate you! I don't love you! Why can't you understand that!" Shouted Ivan, standing over Natasha.

"no! Ivan, you don't mean that!" Kateryna desperately pleaded, but Ivan shook his head.

"No, I don't want her near me! I hate her!" he shouted. While all of the shouting was going on, Natasha hadn't moved. She sat on the floor, broken glass surrounding her, and just looked at the glass. Her hands were cut from the glass, and blood was running down them. She glanced up at Ivan and Kateryna, still in their busy argument, and stood swiftly without a sound.

"Alright." Ivan and Kateryna stopped talking and both looked at Natasha. She was standing in front of them, her hands behind her back.

"Alright? What?" Ivan said angrily.

"I will stop bothering you." Natasha said. "I will leave you alone, I will not come near you ever again." She said. Ivan perked up.

"Really? You swear?" he asked eagerly. Natasha stared at him straight in the face.

"Yes. I swear." She said solemnly. Kateryna watched all this, and couldn't stop looking at Natasha's face, trying to find some kind of emotion. Ivan beamed.

"Good." He said happily. "Kateryna, I'm going out. I won't be back for about five days." He patted her on the shoulder. "Take care of the house." He said with a smiled, not once sparing a glance for Natasha. He walked over to the front door, opened the door, to letting in the cold wind, waved, and walked out. The door slammed shut behind him.

The room was silent. Kateryna looked over at Natasha, standing frozen still, staring blankly at the floor.

"Natasha..." she said quietly. "Are you okay with this?"

"I'm fine." Natasha stonily. Not that she was acting different than usual, but Kateryna could sense something was off.

"But—"

"I said it's fine!" she snapped. "He's happy now..." she turned away from Kateryna and started walking to the open doorway on the other side of the room. She paused before walking into the dark corridor leading to the bedrooms.

"I'm going to bed, Kateryna. Good night..." she murmured before walking to her room.

Kateryna was left on her own in the large living room. She stared around at the room. The light was dim, and it was dark outside and the wind was blowing harshly on the windows.

Kateryna sighed. She didn't know what to do. She had been with Natasha since she was a child, and she was no different then. She never showed emotion, she always kept that cool expression on her face. Even when she was little, if she hurt herself, or fell over, she would never cry. Not shed a tear. Or even show the slightest discomfort on her face. When Ivan hurt himself, he would bawl until he got over the pain. But not Natasha, if she felt any pain she kept in to herself. Kateryna was always worried for Natasha, always nervous that one day it would be too much for her.

And Kateryna was worried that this was the last blow for Natasha.

"She gave up on Ivan…" she murmured. That just didn't seem real to her. "Natasha loves Ivan…She may seem a little extreme, but that's the only way she knows how to convey her love. All she really wants is to be loved by her big brother.

After almost two hours of staring at the fire and having had two cups of hot chocolate and seven chocolate biscuits, Kateryna thought it was time to go to bed. She got up; her blanket still wrapped around her, and walked off to her room, past Natasha's and Ivan's rooms. She got changed into her night gown, going down past her knees, and climbed into her four poster double bed. Kateryna fell asleep worrying about Natasha and hoping that she will be fine in the morning.

In the middle of the night, Kateryna woke to a strange noise. It was a kind of dull thumping echoing through the house. Kateryna sat up in bed.

"What is that?" she said quietly. She stayed very still for a moment to try and hear the sound more clearly. It stopped for a second and she let out her breath, but then it started again. It just a low thumping noise, she couldn't think of what it would be. Maybe someone's in the house? Maybe it's a burglar! Kateryna's eyes welled up at the thought. She shakily walked to her bedroom door and turned the handle. She took a deep breath and poked her head out the door to peer into the dark corridor. The thumping noise was louder out there. She gave a little yelp and shut the door.

Oh My God! Is there someone in the house? What is they take our things? I like my things! I don't want them to be stolen!

Kateryna stopped suddenly. Wait! What about Natasha? If some burglar is roaming the house, maybe he'll go into her room! Natasha might be in danger! Kateryna straitened up, and opened to door swiftly, a new found bravery fuelled by the idea that Natasha was in possible danger.

She walked out into the dark corridor, her bare feet making patting noises on the cold wooden floor. Kateryna held her hands tightly too her chest, she was shaking slightly, for she was a bit afraid of the dark.

I _need_ to check on her, she thought to herself. Just to see if she's okay…

Kateryna came to Natasha's room; the thumping noise was louder here. Kateryna felt a cold sensation go down her spine. She reached for the door handle, and pushed to the door slowly open. The room wasn't dark like Kateryna's, for Natasha's room the direction of the moon, which was full and glowing with all its glory tonight. The room was lit by a soft pale glow, so Kateryna could see well enough. She could hear the thumping noise loud and clear now, it was is the room.

Kateryna peered into the room, the light of the room only shone where the windows light reached, everything else was shadow.

She stepped into the room and closed the door quietly. She looked in the direction of the bed. Natasha's room was very different from her own, it was more…dark. Not Gothic, it's just, there was no _bright_ colours. Kateryna like Natasha's room though, she thought it was just peaceful and nice.

"Natasha?" She said quietly into the dark room. No response. The thumping noise sounded different now. Closer.

She took a shaky breath. The room was _huge._ Just like all of the bedrooms. Kateryna slowly walked in the direction of the bed. As she got closer, she saw movement. It was Natasha.

But she was doing something, something o cause the thumping noise. As Kateryna got closer she stopped in shock. Natasha was hitting and stabbing her bed pillows. She was stabbing it violently and hitting it with her free hand, letting feathers fly everywhere.

Kateryna gasped and raced forwards.

"Natasha!" she cried. Natasha didn't respond, she just kept stabbing the pillows. Her face was stony, but Kateryna could tell she was distressed. Kateryna crawled onto the bed, and tried to touch her, to get to snap out of it. "Natasha! Stop it! Please!" she pleaded. But she didn't stop.

Kateryna grabbed Natasha's hand, the one without the knife.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, and swiftly slashed her knife in the air, twice. Kateryna fell back with a cry, off the bed and landed on the floor with a bump.

Natasha froze. She shook her head and looked around at her bed, and the sea of feathers. She crawled over to the side of the bed and peered down at Kateryna.

"Kateryna?" she asked quietly. "I…" she trailed off. Kateryna stiffly stood up and grabbed Natasha's hand.

"Wait. What are you doing…?" Natasha asked. Kateryna didn't turn around as she led Natasha by the hand back to her room. Natasha stared down at their joined hands, Kateryna's grip was unusually tight. She never seemed to show any signs of strength, so this was strange.

Once they were both in Kateryna's room, Kateryna let go of Natasha's hand and closed the door.

She stood in front of Natasha, and for once, Natasha realised just how tall Kateryna was. That's when she noticed it. Kateryna had a cut, on her cheek, red blood was slowly trickling down it..

"Kateryna!" she stepped forward. "Your hurt…Did I do that?" she asked more to herself that Kateryna. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly. Kateryna stepped towards Natasha, and pulled the knife that Natasha was still holding, out of her hand. She then walked over to the bed, pulling Natasha with her. she sat her down, turned slightly, and threw the knife at the wall. With remarkable precision, she hit a painting that was hung on the far wall. Natasha stared, slightly shocked.

"Kateryna—" she started to say, when Kateryna pulled her into her chest in an embrace.

Natasha instantly stiffened at the sudden contact.

Kateryna lifted Natasha onto her lap, sitting on the bed, just like she did when she was a kid. Kateryna cradled Natasha in her arms.

"It's okay…" she whispered.

"What are you talking about…"

"You don't have to hide it, Natasha."

"What—"

"You'll be safe…You'll be warm…you'll be right in my arms…." Kateryna sang quietly. Natasha flinched. She knew this song. Kateryna used to sing it to her and Ivan when they were very young, but more to Natasha. "I am here…Right by you…I will never, leave you…" Kateryna's voice was beautiful, and gentle.

Natasha slowly wrapped her arms around Kateryna's waist, and rested her head on her full bosom, which was lovely and soft.

As Kateryna kept singing, cooing and saying small words of comfort, the first tear fell.

Natasha had never cried, so this was surprising and new for her. at first it was slow, but then, the tears started to get heavy and then wouldn't stop.

Natasha sobbed into Kateryna for the first time, letting out all the sadness and pain she'd ever felt, it all came out uncontrollably. It wracked her body as the sobs just kept coming.

After about two hours of crying into Kateryna, Natasha's sobs had turned to hiccups, then to sniffs and bleary eyes. She sat on the bed, in her night gown, staring down at her hands, with Kateryna sitting in front of her on the bed, watching her.

Natasha looked up at Kateryna solemnly, then back down at her hands.

"Alright…We should go to sleep now…" Natasha nodded and got off the bed to go back to her room.

"Natasha..!" Kateryna grabbed Natasha's hand and pulled her back with once again with that surprising strength. Natasha stared at Kateryna surprisingly. "You're sleeping with me tonight. I can't leave you alone."

"In case I destroy more furniture…?" Natasha asked quietly. Kateryna got off the bed and hugged Natasha tightly.

"No. I can't leave you alone. You can't handle being alone right now…"She replied into Natasha's platinum hair.

Kateryna crawled into bed, with Natasha right behind her, and pulled the soft sheets over both of them. Natasha stayed stiff in the bed, but relaxed slightly when Kateryna wrapped her arms around her.

"goodnight…I'll be here for you…" Kateryna murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

Natasha watched Kateryna's sleeping face, and started to wonder…

The next morning, Kateryna woke up to the bright sunlight falling onto her face. She turned over onto her side, and sat up slowly. She looked around the room, then next to her. Where was Natasha? Maybe she's already gotten up…

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and looked down at her bare feet hovering over the floor.

Natasha…let it all out yesterday. To be honest, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. It didn't seem…as if everything's still fine, but as least she might have some relief.

Kateryna got up off the bed, and went to go put her night gown on, which was hanging on a hook on the door. as she walked out of her room, she wrapped the night gown around her body, and walked over to Natasha's room.

Kateryna knocked on the door. No reply.

"Natasha? You in there?" Kateryna opened the door and walked in. No one was in there. Where was Natasha?

The bed still had all of the feathers on it, and the room was a mess. She wasn't able to notice yesterday because it was dark.

Kateryna sighed. She walked back out of the room to the living room.

"Natasha?" she called into the room. Nothing? Half an hour later, Kateryna had looked all throughout the house but Natasha was nowhere to be found. Maybe she went out…

Kateryna's shoulders slumped as she stood in the hall of the ghostly quiet house, the only noise was of the grandfather clock. _Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock._

She didn't like being alone very much…but she'd learnt to deal with it over time. Ivan wasn't to be back for another four days…so if Natasha's gone…she'll be alone. Just like always.

She had a shower and got dressed, did her hair, then focused on cleaning the house and doing the chores for the rest of the day. First of all she had to clean up Natasha's room; she brought in a bag to pick up all of the feathers off the bed and the floor, then stuffed them all in a spare pillow case. She then had to clear up the rest of the room. There were a couple of glasses which had been smashed and one vase.

Kateryna got a tray and dustpan and brush. She would pick up the larger pieces and put them in the tray, but then sweep up the smaller shards and pieces and put them in the bin. Once all of that was done, Kateryna got set on making the beds. First she did Ivan's, then hers, then Natasha's. She then watered all of the plants, inside the house. There was no sense in watering the plant outside of the house because the snow had killed all of them off. It was sad…

Then she cleaned the bathrooms, all five of them. Then she swept the floors, checked corners of rooms for spiders, and did the washing up. Then she folded the clothes she had washed previously the other day, and put them away. She then waxed the bath tubs, and did some more washing. She went out to the shops, but didn't speak to anyone for it was a quiet day and no one was at the shops. When she got home, she tidied the living rooms. She then had a slice of chocolate cake which she had bought from the shop. After that, she stocked the fridge, and put away the rubbish. She then got rid of the ash in the fire place, changed the water for the flowers, and dusted the whole house.

After all of this was done, it was about six O'clock in the evening.

She sat down on the sofa, and stared at the empty fireplace. She…did house work when she was upset.

Where, _was_ Natasha? She left….Maybe she won't come back! A cold sensation went down Kateryna's spine. What is she _never_ came back! It might have been too much for her! giving up on Ivan! She might want to leave and never come back! Never, return…

Kateryna's eyes welled up. she was alone…she was always going to be alone…

She shook her head and stood up, walked over into the kitchen and opened a cupboard. She pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass, and returned to her perch on the sofa. She turned on the gas fire, and poured her first glass of wine. She rarely drank alcohol, but felt she deserved it this time.

A bottle and a half later, it was nearly Nine O'clock, and Kateryna didn't feel her best. She got off her perch on the sofa in the living room and staggered to her room. Once in her room, she took off her clothes, and put her night gown on, just her panties on underneath. She then took off her headband, and her clips in her hair, letting her soft blond hair hang loose around her face.

She went and brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She then practically fell into her bed, and pulled the covers over her head, for it was a cold night and Kateryna couldn't help but want to block herself out from the world.

She fell asleep sat and wishing she had bought more chocolate cake.

Kateryna woke up to the movement of the mattress in her bed. She opened her eyes, and at first couldn't see anything. But then she looked down, at her body. Natasha.

She was sitting beside Kateryna, her legs crossed and in her night gown. Her bow wasn't in her hair so it fell elegantly down past her shoulders.

"Natasha?" Kateryna asked quietly and sleepily. She still felt drunk from the wine, so it was hard waking up. It wasn't morning, she assumed it was the middle of the night, for apart from the moon, it was pitch black.

"Natasha…you…came back?" Natasha's gaze shifted to meet Kateryna's.

"Yes. Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I…don't know…" it was hard for her to think straight.

"I'm sorry. I should have left you a note." Natasha's voice didn't sound cold, in fact, it sounded almost gentle.

"Oh, no. I just…did some cleaning…" Kateryna sat up slowly, and crossed her legs too.

"I see…" replied Natasha. Silence. It wasn't and awkward silence, just, quiet. As if both of them had nothing to say and accepted it.

"You know…" Kateryna said quietly. "I know…that it must be hard for you…Giving up on Ivan…" Natasha twitched at his name slightly. "But, I just want you to know, Natasha, that I'm always here for you, no matter what." Kateryna put her hand on Natasha's and smiled. Natasha looked down at their hands, then looked up at Kateryna, with her deep blue eyes.

"So…what your saying is…you'll be willing to help me get over this…?" she asked, still staring at Kateryna.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"You'll do whatever you can to help me?" Natasha asked.

"yes." Kateryna said firmly.

"Good."

"Yes—" Kateryna was cut off by Natasha crabbing her wrist and pulling her towards her. Kateryna made a sound of surprise, and she fell back onto the bed. She looked down, Natasha was sitting on her, her legs either side of Kateryna's hips.

"What are you—" she started to say, when Natasha's lips landed onto hers. Kateryna panicked at first, and struggled, but Natasha's lips continued to work on her until her mouth was penetrated by Natasha's tongue.

Natasha explored her mouth, making it hard for Kateryna to breathe. They broke the kiss, both taking in deep breaths. Natasha had Kateryna's hands pinned by her head, her grip impossible to break.

"W-what are you _doing!"_ Kateryna said, blushing deeply, confused and alarmed. Natasha smiled slightly, a strange sight.

"Isn't it obvious, kissing you." She said smugly.

"But-Why?"

"Because I want too." Kateryna stopped and looked at Natasha.

"B-but…we shouldn't be doing this…" she said quietly. This was just…strange.

"Why not? You said you'd help me, no matter what."

"But how is this helping?" Kateryna said weakly.

"I'm supposed to be getting over Ivan. It _is_ helping." Natasha said firmly, but then paused. "Unless…You _don't_ want to help me…" she said quietly, looking deeply at Kateryna.

Kateryna's eyes welled up, and tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I…"she blinked a couple of times. "I _do_ want to help you, Natasha!" she cried.

"Well then," Natasha leant down close to Kateryna's face. "Don't struggle." She smiled.

Kateryna didn't stop crying, but was still blushing furiously. Natasha smiled down at her, and brushed the hair out of her face.

"You're so cute." She said to Kateryna as she bent low to her face.

"Nh!" was the only thing Kateryna said in reply. Natasha chuckled, and bent her mouth to Kateryna's.

The kiss started off slowly, for Kateryna was still being resistant, but then Natasha got her to open her mouth. She plunged her tongue into Kateryna's and touched her tongue. Kateryna didn't know what to do…this was all knew to her. She _did_ say she would help Natasha in any way she could…

She moved her tongue to touch Natasha's, who greedily welcomed the effort. Their tongues mingled with each other, both huffing for air.

"Cute…" Natasha murmured into the kiss.

"hah…" Kateryna panted. She felt as if she was going to melt! Natasha tasted of mint tea.

They broke the kiss, a trail of saliva following their lips. Natasha looked down at Kateryna's face; she was blushing furiously and had tears in her eyes.

"Come on now, don't cry Kat…" Natasha caressed Kateryna's face, then gently stroked a lock of her hair. "I've always loved your hair…" she murmured, and bent to sniff it. "It smells like lavenders."

She kissed Kateryna's neck, and licked it. She moved upwards to bite gently on her earlobe.

"Ah!" Kateryna gasped. Natasha made her way back down, leaving a trail of kisses over Kateryna's shoulders and collar bone. She stopped just at the edge of Kateryna's night gown.

"This is going to get in the way, now, isn't it?" is said to Kateryna. Natasha leaned over to the bedside table, and picked up a knife she must have put there earlier.

She held Kateryna's hands together with one hand, and pulled the blankets off of Kateryna's legs, then sat back down on her again.

"What do you mean?" Kateryna asked.

"Well, I can't do much with your night gown in the way." And with that, she used the knife and cut the cloth down Kateryna's chest.

Kateryna gasped, and freed her hands to cover up her exposed breasts.

"No!" Kateryna said, her eyes firmly shut and shaking her head. Natasha sighed and took hold of Kateryna's wrists.

"Come on~" she whispered in her ear. "Let me see…" she licked the tears that Kateryna was shedding.

"Ng…" Kateryna moaned, and tried to move her face away from Natasha's tongue. Natasha chuckled slightly, and cupped Kateryna's face in her hand and kissed her. Natasha flicked her tongue out into Kateryna's mouth. Their tongues touched, and a spark of heat flashed over Kateryna's body. She couldn't stand this! She was so _hot_.

"Ah!" Kateryna gasped for air. "St...op…" she gasped. Natasha pried Kateryna's arms open to reveal her chest.

Natasha smiled down at Kateryna, who was breathing heavily as she stared through her tears.

"Mmmnnnnn…" Natasha murmured at she kissed Kateryna's neck. She took hold of Kateryna's breasts in both hands. They were large, and soft, the nipples a soft pink colour, moulding under the touch of her hands.

"I've always loved this part of you…" Natasha smiled up from Kateryna's breasts.

"N…no…" Kateryna murmured, shaking her head. Natasha grabbed onto her breasts, and touched the nipple, which made Kateryna twitch at the sensation.

"Oh..?" Natasha smiled. "You like me touching your breasts?"

"N-no! Never…" cried Kateryna.

"We'll just see…" Natasha suckled on one of Kateryna's ripe pink nipple. Kateryna's bucked in surprise.

"Ah...Ugh…no…!" Kateryna gasped, not being able to control the sensations she was feeling.

"Hm…" Natasha said, flicking her tongue over Kateryna's nipple, sucking, licking and biting. Kateryna fidgeted, squirming under Natasha's touch.

"St…Stop…n…no…" Whined Kateryna. Natasha shifted and leaned her face over Kateryna's face.

"No!" she said, and kissed Kateryna hard, still playing with her nipples.

"I…I…c..can't…no…m..more…" cried Kateryna through the kiss. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. This wasn't right! This…shouldn't make her feel as good as she felt!

"Why? We haven't gotten to the best part…" she laughed into Kateryna's mouth.

Natasha's hand snaked down to Kateryna's thighs. She slipped her hand between her thighs, and touched gently.

"Ah!" Gasped Kateryna, her eyes going wide.

"Oh? Found a sensitive spot here…"She stroked Kateryna more, and then pulled her hands out to show Kateryna the juices all over her fingers. "Looks like you've been enjoying this." Kateryna stared in shock.

Natasha loosened her grip on Kateryna's hands, but then pulled a sash from her night gown, and tied it around Kateryna's wrists, binding them together.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Stuttered Kateryna, confused. Natasha looked down at her, a blank face.

"Making sure you can't escape."

Natasha sat back and started to tug on Kateryna's panties.

"What? No! Stop!" Kateryna cried, sobbing now. Natasha ignored her and pulled her panties down past her struggling legs.

Natasha stared at the golden hair covering her pussy, and touched it. It was soft and smooth, just to be expected by the gentle Kateryna. Natasha glanced up at Kateryna, who had covered her face with her arm, and was crying heavily. Natasha sighed, and smiled softly. She moved forwards and kissed Kateryna gently on the lips.

"Hush…don't cry…" she murmured. Natasha stayed like that, staring at Kateryna's face, and moved her hand back down to her pussy.

Kateryna took a quick intake of breath as Natasha touched her in her most private place. She didn't stop crying though. Natasha felt deeper, moulding and teasing her layers. Again, that shaky intake of breath.

Natasha stopped what she was doing, and stared at Kateryna's face, half covered by her arm. The face…that's been with her ever since she was a child, the face that she's seen, smile, cry, laugh and break down pain.

Natasha put two fingers in Kateryna's pussy. She bolted with shock and fear.

"No!" she sobbed. Natasha caressed Kateryna's face gently.

"Don't cry…" Natasha started to move her fingers, in, then out. After she had a steady rhythm. Kateryna started to react.

She started to fidget, to moan, and to sweat, even Natasha was getting hot.

"Ha…Nh….Ah….Ung…."Kateryna moaned. Natasha still not taking her eyes of Kateryna's face and not stopping what her hand was doing.

Natasha kept working her hand, making sure to touch all of the sensitive places, and hit all the right spots. Kateryna was panting hard now, tears in her eyes and her cheeks red. But she liked it. Kateryna knew she shouldn't, that she should struggle, but she just couldn't. She felt completely weak to Natasha.

She gasped as she felt Natasha's fingers inside of her, felt her pleasure building up. i

In some ways, she felt selfish for liking this, in another way, she was absolutely terrified of Natasha. This was completely new to her, she never thought about sensual things, and being almost forced to have this done by someone you love but not in this way, was just terrifying.

Natasha knew that Kateryna was at her limit, and enjoyed seeing her face like this. It was erotic and beautiful. She took hold of one of Kateryna's soft breasts, and sucked on the nipple. Kateryna twitched at the sensation.

"Na…ta…sha…" she panted. "I can't…take it…much…longer…"

"Go on then…have your bliss…" murmured Natasha around Kateryna's nipple. Kateryna stopped, through the confusion and pleasure, and looked at Natasha. She was sweating slightly, and had red cheeks. That…was amazing. Such emotion on her face.

Kateryna felt the buckets of pleasure melt all over her. She shivered violently and buckled under Natasha's touch.

Natasha watched as Kateryna had her orgasm, and felt the walls of her pussy squeeze her fingers tightly. She watched the beauty in Kateryna's face, as she closed her eyes and was sent into pure bliss.

Natasha…wanted to give her more of that…

When Natasha had earlier come in, she could tell Kateryna had been drinking, and her pillow was wet from crying. She'd never realised until now, because she'd been so fixated on Ivan, she'd never thought about Kateryna much.

Now, she realised. Kateryna had loved her, both her and Ivan forever, always there for them. But…no one was ever there for Kateryna. No one was there to comfort her when she was scared, no one was there to help her when she was hurt, and no one was there to love her when it seemed like she was all alone in the world.

But that would change.

Natasha watched as Kateryna glowed in the after bath of her orgasm, she lay there, hot and sweaty, breathing heavily. Natasha took her fingers out and reached up to undo the tie around her wrists. Once they were undone, she looked down at Kateryna's face, so see her looking up at her straight in the face. Her tears had stopped, and she stared at her with those big blue, innocent eyes.

Natasha brushed the sweat damped hair from Kateryna's face, and pulled the covers over both of them. Kateryna stayed still in the bed, not moving much. Natasha hesitated, and then put her arms around her, Kateryna's head resting on Natasha's chest.

"Don't cry…" Natasha said quietly, as Kateryna was slipping off into sleep.

Natasha felt Kateryna's body next to hers, the rise and fall of her chest, and the slow constantness of her breath. She was…warm, and soft. Natasha rested her chin on Kateryna's head.

She could…maybe, start getting over Ivan. And this time, _she'll_ be the one to look after Kateryna.

Just before Natasha fell asleep. One though went through her head.

Kateryna…her beautiful Ukrainian Drug….

http:/www./online_?t=6&n=7

.com/read/Hetalia-dj-SPD/Mirusmayhem/1/3

.net/Japan?q=Japan&p=49

.com/read/Hetalia-dj-Tobenai-tori-to-toge-no-hana/Mirusmayhem/1/23


End file.
